


Translation of “4 Drabbles – Some moments of Fake Crash in the 10 dimension”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/160497894583/translation-of-4-drabbles-some-moments-of-fake





	Translation of “4 Drabbles – Some moments of Fake Crash in the 10 dimension”

“Don’t move or you’ll be full of paint on your face,” exclaimed Evil Coco as she dyed Fake Crash’s hair. She had convinced him to try a new look, however he was so distracted that if she lost sight of him for a few seconds Fake Crash would already be ruining everything and she wasn’t going to allow it. Evil Coco finally finished dyed it and putting him all the clothes in place. Fake Crash didn’t stop touching the clothes she had put on him, he seemed astonished by it.

“Do you like it?” She said smiling, knowing the answer.

****************************************************************************************************

Good Cortex was delighted, let’s say Fake Crash isn’t a good student, but at least he looked very excited as he wrote the sentences that he put him to do. Good Cortex is convinced that it wouldn’t hurt Fake Crash learn to write.

“This brings me very good memories with my beloved niece, you look exactly like her when she was a little girl” he said as Fake Crash continued to write. Soon he finished and showed it to him too proud of himself.

“You’ve improved a lot, good boy! They were just doodles but Good Cortex approved of what Fake Crash has achieved.

****************************************************************************************************

The sweet and tender Nina kept watching Fake Crash, who didn’t realize it since he was eating some wumpa fruit while looking at the black holes in the sky. It’s true,he’s a bandicoot with a strange appearance and odd behavior but that didn’t take away how interesting Fake Crash was to her. It’s true, her uncle doesn’t know it but she’s really interested in science and she aims to do the same as him in the near future. For now she can only continue to write down her observations of the bandicoot that is the subject of her studies.

****************************************************************************************************  
Evil Crash was annoyed, it was the sixth time those ants tried to interrupt his nap, it seemed that they never learned the lesson, plus he wasn’t sleepy anymore, so he decided to wander around a bit. As he walked he saw another bandicoot out there, wondering if it was the same one he met before that didn’t let him keep any of the humans but before he decided to attack him, the aforementioned turned around and looked at him, making him stop. It was another bandicoot, who looked rather confused. Evil Crash thinks he could be his new tea buddy.


End file.
